Evolution of Son Gohan
by Hizashi Sekaino
Summary: The only friends Gohan has ever had are older than he is. What if Gohan met someone closer to his age? What if Videl came into the game for his heart a little bit late?
1. Age 13: The Meeting and Phone Numbers

Uzume Tsuki: +waves nervously+ hey guys… I ummm I have another story that's been bouncing around in my head. This one will not be that long. Infact it will prolly only be a few chapters unless I decide otherwise. I HAVE been working on He Makes Me feel like a Woman. I got a little bit farther and I'm trying to not make what I'm doing so freakin corny. So please give me a little bit longer it will be up before the end of this month I promise!

Okay I've touched Usagi and Kagome's lives by making them rebel… and I'm currently touching Goten's life as well. Now it's time to focus on another sweetheart who I feel needs to rebel… namely: Son Gohan. It's his turn to say "Fuck You World!" So here we go!

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any other anime characters referenced in this story. There will be plenty of my fav anime characters in here. Sailor Moon characters [no powers], prolly some Inuyasha characters, and the GW guys [no gundams].

**WARNING: This story will contain OOC moments. I know that the way Videl was written she would never do what I have her doing. The same goes for any other character in this story. Especially Gohan (VEGETA AND YAMCHA TOO). This is a fanfic. As the author of said fanfic I can do whatever I feel like to these characters. Don't like what I am writing, don't read it. Don't bother even leaving a comment about how you hate it. Just click the little back arrow at the top left hand corner of your browser and find another story. It will make EVERONYES day soooo much better ^_^ If you see something that could be changed or fixed to make the story better (OTHER THAN DROPPING THE STORY LINE!) Please feel free to send me a **_**PREIVATE MESSAGE.**_** If you are offended by this story, I am sorry. Not really. Unless the original creators of the animes/mangas I am using write me to say take it down it will be here until I say otherwise.**

The Evolution of Son Gohan

!#$%^&*()(*&^%$#!#$%^&*()(*&^%$#!#3234567890$%*(*&^%$$)_)(*&^%$$%^&*()

+Age 14: The Meeting and Phone Numbers+

Gohan walked around West City with his head down thinking on the craziness that had followed with the death of his father for a second time in his life. It had been four years since Cell. Four years since his father had trusted him. Four years since he had been blinded with power and failed. Four years since he had watched Trunks die then return back to his time. The only really bright thing that had happened had been that four years ago shortly after the Cell Games was that Goten was born. He loved having a little brother. And for a while it got his mother off of his back about certain things. But things went back to normal sooner than he would have liked.

He passed an elementary school and watched the kids running around. Some of them played with friends on the playground while others were being drug off by their parents. Oh how he wished he could have gone to school like other kids. But his mother had insisted on homeschooling him. Then there was that stupid tutor she had hired. If he had been enrolled in a regular school he would be in Junior High. He would have friends his age! All he had were friends that were older than him. And he didn't really wanna claim some of them as his friends anyways. Yamcha was an idiot. And Krillin was just pathetic sometimes. Master Roshi was a pervert. Piccolo…well okay Piccolo was his friend, but it's not like he can always hang out with him like he could kids his own age! Bulma was one of the better ones. But she had Chibi Trunks to take care of, and Capsule Corp to run. And Vegeta…well…hah who was he kiddin? Vegeta could care less about anything but himself! Well that's not true…it had seemed like the Ouji was _somewhat_ looking after him since the death of his father.

He passed the Junior High School and watched the kids his age hang out and wait for their rides. He saw a boy with long blonde hair talking to a girl with blonde hair and a girl with black pigtails. [A.N Guess whoooo? Lol] He wondered what it would be like to just sit there and hang out with them. What was it like to be normal? To go to the movies with friends on the weekends? Hell…he wouldn't even know about half of what they were talking about. He scowled and walked on until he came to the park next to Orange Star High School.

"This sucks…" he sighed as he plopped down on a swing. He looked up when a group of teenagers from the school walked by laughing. He could hear them talking about an upcoming party.

"It will be so kick ass!" the pink haired one with the odd hairstyle pumped her fist in the air.

"I know! Hana always throws kick ass parties!" A guy with a long braid agreed.

"Wonder if the cops will get called this time?" A girl with dark purple hair asked.

"PFFFT! Knowing that dumbass neighbor of Atsurekino's they will! Stupid Hercule! Why does the whole world like him? He's pathetic! I bet ya he didn't even win that fight four years ago! I heard it was some kid!" Another guy with silver hair jumped in.

"That would be TOTALLY AWSOME if it was that kid! Ya know I've never even _seen_ that kid. Wonder what his name is and how old he was? He didn't look more than ten!" a brunette with a ponytail pushed the silver haired boy out of the way. "EEEP!" She turned and slapped another guy with black hair pulled into a small ponytail behind her. "HENTAI!"

"He will never learn…" another girl with black hair down to her hips shook her head.

"Come one guys! We gotta go get the stuff for the party! The others will meet us there!" A blonde girl with a similar hairstyle to the pink haired one popped up. They all ran off still chatting away about the party.

He'd never been to a party with kids his age. "Wonder what it's like…"

"Wonder what what's like kiddo?" he looked up to see a red head leaning on a blue sports car. She had a big smile on her face, and wide brown eyes. Her hair was a dark burgundy with hints of purple and black in it with blue highlights. She was pretty. Why was she talking to him?

"Uh… nothing…" he blushed.

She titled her head and smiled. "You don't go to this school…I've never seen you here…but I do recognize you…do you go to the junior high?"

"No…I'm home schooled…"

"Wow…home schooled. I'm Hana by the way. Hana Atsurekino." She was who that group was talking about.

"You throw kick ass parties."

"Wow even a home schooled kid has heard of me. Damn I'm getting famous!" she grinned wider.

"A group of your friends just walked by talking about it." He smiled back slightly.

She frowned. "Loud mouths…damn their gunna get me in trouble before I even do anything! Say…I think I know why you look familiar! You look like that kid who fought in that big fight four years back!"

Gohan's eyes widened. No one had ever recognized him since his hair was black when not Super Saiyajin. She inched closer and got so close their noses touched. He could see the freckles scattered across her nose. "Yep you look just like him alright. A lil older but you have the same facial structure and features!" All he could do was blush as she stayed close and looked at him.

"You are him…aren't you?" she backed up.

"You're the first person to notice… no one say anything because of the hair and eye color difference…"

"Say how do you do that anyhow?"

"Uhhhh…."

"No matter! What are you doing out here all alone?"

"I was umm just thinking…"

"Would you like some company? I mean I've never seen someone who looks so all alone…"she smiled sadly.

She wanted to sit with him? "Uh y-yeah s-sure…"

She grinned again and started swinging. "So…where do you live?"

"Well… I live in the Black Forest…but my mom is visiting a friend here in town…"

"WOW The Black Forest? That's like… 50 miles from here!" She skidded to a stop.

"Yep. We're visiting our friend Bulma Briefs."

"Wow… Bulma Briefs…as in owner of Capsule Corp?"

He nodded. "She's been friends with my parents since they were little."

"Wow I bet that's awesome. Say you're a long way away from Capsule Corp how long you been walkin?"

"Uhmm… since lunch?" He smiled and tossed his hand back behind his head.

She giggled. "You need a ride?"

"Umm well…"

"Come on! I'm headed that way anyways!" she grabbed his hand and dragged him to the passenger side of the car before she skipped to the other side and pressed a button on the door handle to unlock it [A.N my sisters new Kia has this! It's AWSOME!]. "Get in! OH WAIT!" She turned the car on and her music started blaring from it. For a second he thought he had gone deaf and he wasn't even in the car! Quickly she turned it down to normal levels. "Okay!" He hesitated for a few seconds then shrugged and got in.

Suddenly he felt like he was flying. She drove like he flew! She was swerving in and out of traffic like it was nothing! People were honking their horns and shaking their fists at her and she just smiled and flicked everyone off while shifting expertly.

"Okay!" She switched the song that was playing to something else. He had no earthly idea what any of the songs she played were. "What's this?"

"You're kidding me right? This is Eminim! He's like one of the most famous rappers in the world! Wow I'm gunna have to teach you a lot aren't I? This is So Bad, it's off of his new album Recovery."

"Teach me?" He was confused. Why would she wanna teach him about this stuff?

All the way home she would randomly switch songs and tell him about the artist that sang them and the songs. He had never had this much fun in his life.

"Say you're about 14 now aren't ya?"

"Yep!"

"Hmm…" she started mumbling things that he couldn't understand. Before he knew it they were at Capsule Corp. The whole gang was out in the yard. They were all staring in disbelief as she skidded to a halt right in front of them.

"Wow… I've never been this close to it before."

"Hah it's nothing really."

"Well yeah to you cuz like you practically grew up here right?" she looked at him like he was crazy.

"Well…yeah…" he shrugged and hopped out. "Thanks for the lift!" He turned to walk towards the others but stopped when she yelled.

"Oh hey! Gohan!" She leaned out of her window. "C'mere!"

He walked back over to her and she yanked his hand in and started writing on it. "This is my cell! Call me okay! Any time you wanna hang or talk!"

He just nodded dumbly.

"See ya cutie!" She shifted and sped off.

"Son Gohan! Where have you been and who was that?" Chichi marched over to him and started shaking her finger in his face.

"Wow Gohan she was cute! Way ta go man!" Yamcha slapped him on the back.

+a week later+

They were all once again gathered on the front lawn of Capsule Corp. This time his mother wasn't there. She had nagged him about Hana the whole way home and for the past week so he hadn't been able to call her. So finally he just flew off and came here. Right now they were lounging in the sun enjoying a peaceful day.

"Hey Gohan?" Yamcha asked suddenly.

"Hmmm?"

"How did you meet that girl anyways?"

He sighed. Damnit could he not go one day without someone asking him how he met her? "I met her at a park and we started talking. She offered me a ride home and didn't give me a chance to say no."

Vegeta snorted as he walked by and mumbled something.

Giggles floated to his ears and he opened his eyes to look at who it was. It was a bunch of girls. Wait…he recognized them! One of them waved. "HEY GOHAN!" It was Hana.

"Oh Han-chan! You were right he IS cute!" The blonde one clung to her.

"SHUT UP USAGI!" Hana shoved her and blushed. Her friends pushed her over and she smiled. "Hey I was just wonderin…ummm we're all goin to the park annnd… you wanna come? The rest of my friends will be there. They all wanna meet you!" She rocked back onto her heels then to her toes.

"R-really?"

"YEAH!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him up. "C'mon!" She dragged him over to her friends and they all started to gush over him as they went on their way to the park.

"Wow… I see what he meant by not giving him a chance…" Krillin spoke.

"Yeah…but they were cute…oh I am so gunna tease him when he gets back!" Yamcha started rambling on.

+Later that night+

Gohan was laying on his bed listening to his mom move about the house. She had given him the scolding of a life time when he got home. Not only did he just leave and not tell her where he was going he came back late!

He had lost track of time! He was having so much fun with Hana and the others that before he knew it, it was passed dinner time! WAY passed dinner time. They had all decided to break because they had school the next day, but had made plans to meet again in the same spot.

They were all awesome. Usagi and her twin sister Ren were insane. They argued all the time, but he could tell they cared for each other. Hotaru was mostly quiet until she got to know him better. Inuyasha was loud and brash. Kagome normally kept him in line, when she and Sango weren't slapping Miroku for being a hentai. Duo was a lot like Hana. He was the life of the party and just didn't care what others thought. He was currently "chasing" Hotaru. Wufie reminded him of Vegeta in a way. But Usagi said he wasn't always like that. He did have a different side to him that only his friends saw.

Wufie and Duo frequently started fights with each other. Well more like Duo would prod Wufie until the boy started chasing him with a kantana. And Miroku would go around garbbing the girls butts and asking them to have his children which normally ended up with him being pummeled by Sango or Inuyasha.

He smiled as he drifted off to sleep. He had friends! And the best part was. They knew it was _him_ that had defeated Cell! And they thought it was _awesome_!

!$%^&*()_)(*&^%$$%^&*()_(*&^%$#$%^&*()_(*&^%$Q$%^&*()(*&^%$$%^&*()_

Uzume Tsuki: Well I hoped you guys liked it! I was thinking one day at work, what if Videl was too late coming into the game? What if Gohan met another girl? How would Videl react to her? And blam! This is what I got!

Hope ya liked it!


	2. Age 15: Arrested and WOOHOO!

Uzume Tsuki: Okay here is the second chapter. And yes I did post these all in one night LOL. I figured since it wasn't gunna be that long I could post it all in one night. Once again I'm still working on He Makes Me Feel like a Woman. Like I said I promise to have it up before the end of this month. I figured as soon as I get all of the other stories out of my head I would be able to finish at least that chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any other anime characters referenced in this story. There will be plenty of my fav anime characters in here. Sailor Moon characters [no powers], prolly some Inuyasha characters, and the GW guys [no gundams].

**WARNING: This story will contain OOC moments. I know that the way Videl was written she would never do what I have her doing. The same goes for any other character in this story. Especially Gohan (VEGETA AND YAMCHA TOO). This is a fanfic. As the author of said fanfic I can do whatever I feel like to these characters. Don't like what I am writing, don't read it. Don't bother even leaving a comment about how you hate it. Just click the little back arrow at the top left hand corner of your browser and find another story. It will make EVERONYES day soooo much better ^_^ If you see something that could be changed or fixed to make the story better (OTHER THAN DROPPING THE STORY LINE!) Please feel free to send me a **_**PREIVATE MESSAGE.**_** If you are offended by this story, I am sorry. Not really. Unless the original creators of the animes/mangas I am using write me to say take it down it will be here until I say otherwise.**

The Evolution of Son Gohan

!#$%^&*()(*&^%$#!#$%^&*()(*&^%$#!#3234567890$%*(*&^%$$)_)(*&^%$$%^&*()

+Age 16: Arrested and WOOHOO!+

Gohan was flying home as quickly as he could through his hangover daze. He was so fucking late! Hana had thrown another wild party. And of course like normal the police got called. This time however they were so drunk that they all got arrested. How great is that? Son Gohan, eldest son of the great Son Goku protector of the weak, _ARRESTED_ for underage drinking. Kami the morning sun was too damn bright!

He was now trying to get home in time to get the morning newspaper before his mother could read it. She would already want to murder him because he was so late! She didn't need to see the front page. Somehow they had gotten hold of a picture that was taken during the party. And he was right in the _middle_ of the damn thing high fiving his guy friends as the girls flashed them. With an almost as equally naked and drunk Hana on his lap.

He had started going to the parties with the group when he was fourteen. He did not however start drinking until he was almost sixteen. Hana and the others wouldn't let him. They said sixteen would be better. And since by the time he met them he was almost fifteen, he didn't have too long to wait. And they would all take turns staying sober with him so he wouldn't completely feel left out. What surprised everyone was that Hana was the one that stayed sober with him the most. At first he didn't really get why it was so surprising. But the others said she never did that for anyone. Only him. He smiled slightly. Not that he minded. They day he turned fifteen he spent some time with his mom and the others then he flew off to meet the gang at the park. However he was dragged shopping quickly by Usagi and Ren, who made up an excuse as to why Hana wasn't there. Then he was dragged to Hana's apartment where he was surprised with a huge ass party.

Things had changed drastically by then. He knew almost everyone in the high school and he didn't even attend! He had saved his allowance and bought himself an MP3 player and the others all lent him their cds so he could have music. He started dressing differently and started sneaking out. According to his mother he started lying. But she didn't need to know everything that he did so he just told her something else. He was just passing over Capsule Corp when he sensed that his mother was there instead of at home. And she was livid. He stopped and wondered if he should just keep flying home and get some rest before the tirade.

He looked down and saw Vegeta heading in from the gravity room. "You better get in there boy or it will just get worse…"

Slowly so as not to make himself even more dizzy he descended. This wasn't gunna be pretty… oh if he could just wait…but Vegeta was right it would only be worse if she was allowed to stew on it all day. He squared his shoulders and marched inside with the Ouji right behind him snickering. Goten and Trunks were playing on the floor when he came in. They grinned and started singing the funeral death march. Damn brats. If his head didn't hurt so much he's beat the shit out of them.

"I just don't know what to do with him anymore Bulma! He stays out till all hours of the night! Comes home early the next morning hung-over! Lies! Sneaks out of the house when I tell him he can't go! It's indecent! And now this!" he heard what he guessed was the newspaper slapping down on the table. So much for getting it before her.

"Oh come on Chichi. It's normal teenage behavior! I was way worse when I was a teenager remember? I mean it's not like he is doing drugs!"

"That's just it! How do I know? I've asked before but with him lying about everything how will I know if he is or he isn't? It's that girl! I knew from the first time she drove up with him in the car that she would be a problem!"

"Chichi they are his friends. The only ones he's ever had! And they are close to his age. The only other people in his life are adults. It's not fair to ask a kid to have friends who are more than 4 years older."

"Friends? Friends don't allow a young boy to drink!"

"Well at least he didn't start until recently. I'm sure they didn't let him. I've seen them all together Chichi. They took him into their group and watched after him. He _NEEDS _to have friends his age Chichi. Can you imagine how it was for him before he ever met them?"

He didn't give his her time to answer because he stepped into the kitchen swaying slightly.

"SON GOHAN! What did you think you were doing? Can you explain what you're doing in this picture?" She flipped the paper open and pointed to the picture. He glanced down at it then back at her.

"Yep."

"Well?" She crossed her arms and started tapping her foot.

"Well what?" Bulma gasped slightly and covered her mouth. Gohan had never been mouthy… oh Kami.

"Explain. The. Picture." His mother gritted out.

"I'm giving the guys high fives." He said simply.

"Because?"

"Isn't obvious?" If he was going down. He might as well do it right. He winced as she started yelling even more grounding him until the end of his life.

+a month later+

The party was already in full swing by ten p.m., the DJ jamming to the beat behind the mixers, the crowd on the floor displaying an alcohol induced lack of self-consciousness encouraged by good music and the even better alcohol and maybe a joint or two.

The music roared and pounded as the throng of students danced close together in a swirl of passion, bodies swayed in rhythms that suggested many would find themselves writhing in intoxicated bliss with their partners atop the closest surface in the not so distant future.

In one particular part of the room a group a people laughed at each other as they tried to stand without falling over, wondering where their leader and youngest member had disappeared to.

Gohan and Hanna collapsed back on the bed out of breath. It was Hana's eighteenth birthday, the kick ass party was still going on and they had vacated to her room so he could give the birthday girl her present.

For the past two months he had debated on what to get her. He knew it had to be perfect. And when the idea finally came to him, it took him two weeks to talk himself into doing it. And when he got to the party it took about six drinks and one long drag from a joint that had been passed around before he jumped up and dragged the inebriated girl to her room, where he proceeded to give her present to her for four hours.

"That…was the best birthday present _ever_." She gasped out.

He smirked, "Good. I put a lot of thought into it."

She rolled over on top of him and giggled "I can tell." She traced shapes on his chest and smiled.

Oh how he had waited for this. Looked forward to it. She had been on his mind since the party where he got arrested. Since he didn't get a copy of the picture, he cut the one from the newspaper and kept it in his room. He couldn't close his eyes without seeing her smile. His dreams were filled with her laughter and many, many more things.

He really didn't care what his mother thought. He loved this. If he hadn't met Hana he would be alone. He would be stuck at home studying all of the time. And he wouldn't know what it was like to be a normal teenager. He wouldn't know what _this_ felt like. And sweet Kami did it feel good. He didn't see how he could live without it. And he didn't plan to. Suddenly they heard laughing and the door to Hana's room was flung open.

The whole group was there staring slack jawed. Duo and Miroku jumped forward and shouted. "WOOOHOOOO!"

#$%^&*()*&^%$$%^&U*I()(*&^%$##$%^&*()(*&^%$#$%^&*()&^%$WQ$%^&*

Uzume Tsuki: Like I said this is gunna be short. The next chapter will most likely be the last one. Well I hoped you liked it!

Ja Ne!


	3. Age 18:Blackmail,Tournaments,Buu & GF's?

Uzume: **Truth be told y'all I REALLY don't like how this story went… I have to say it is one of my worst. But even when I went over it I just couldn't add more to it. So please be gentle with how you critique it. I will actually understand if no one likes this one. It turned out completely different in my mind. I should have written it down first.**

Okay guys here is what is most likely the last chapter of this story. Haha. Anyhow I know you guys are wondering. When are Videl and the others coming into the picture? Well, wait no longer. This is the chapter where Videl finally rears her ugly little head :D Oh dear… how will Videl react to seeing Hana and Gohan together? :O Hehe well read and find out! HAHA Like the first two chapters this is a twist on what really happened. What I've written did not happen. **I am taking liberties by changing some events. If I don't remember something I will change it to fit the story. I am trying to stay as close as I can but still keep with what I'm trying to do.** This one might actually be longer. Because we have from the time he teaches Videl till Buu and after. And I've still got one more character to introduce! This chapter will be divided differently because I'm just touching on important events of Gohan's life. So things that happened to the others most likely will only be mentioned in passing. Like Gotenks and Vegetto.

And it has a touch of corniness to it. It's kinda a crack fic in a way.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any other anime characters referenced in this story. There will be plenty of my fav anime characters in here. Sailor Moon characters [no powers], prolly some Inuyasha characters, and the GW guys [no gundams].

**WARNING: This story will contain OOC moments. I know that the way Videl was written she would never do what I have her doing. The same goes for any other character in this story. Especially Gohan (VEGETA AND YAMCHA TOO). This is a fanfic. As the author of said fanfic I can do whatever I feel like to these characters. Don't like what I am writing, don't read it. Don't bother even leaving a comment about how you hate it. Just click the little back arrow at the top left hand corner of your browser and find another story. It will make EVERONYES day soooo much better ^_^ If you see something that could be changed or fixed to make the story better (OTHER THAN DROPPING THE STORY LINE!) Please feel free to send me a **_**PREIVATE MESSAGE.**_** If you are offended by this story, I am sorry. Not really. Unless the original creators of the animes/mangas I am using write me to say take it down it will be here until I say otherwise.**

The Evolution of Son Gohan

!#$%^&*()(*&^%$#!#$%^&*()(*&^%$#!#3234567890$%*(*&^%$$)_)(*&^%$$%^&*()

+Age 18: Blackmail, Tournaments, Buu & GIRLFRIENDS?+

How did he get himself into these messes? He had originally done the whole stupid Saiyaman thing as a drunk dare. Then there was that one day he had to go Super during the robbery [A.N I dun really remember why he had to go SSJ just that he did.] Now Videl is blackmailing him so he will teach her to fly. Honestly he wanted to smack the bitch. She was annoying as hell and always screwed things up. Her and that stupid plane! Her and her stupid father! At first he had thought that the others were just exaggerating when talking about her. But now he knew they weren't.

Hana said she had no problem with her. It was Videl who had the problem. Apparently there had been a day in gym on their senior year where they had done martial arts, and Videl, a freshman at the time, much like her father thought she would beat everyone. Well Hana proved her wrong. Now Hana was not a martial artist like he or Videl, she just had a natural knack for sports. She had played softball, soccer, volleyball, skate boarded, had done ballet, gymnastics, and kendo. All at her mother's insistence that she be well rounded. That and her father had wanted a son, so she spent her childhood trying to prove she was just as good as any son could be. Not that it ever worked.

The others loved telling this story. They said the look on Videl's face was priceless. And after that she proceeded to try and make Hana's life hell. This however proved futile. Everyone in the school knew Hana. Not everyone liked her, but she was well known enough that as soon as Videl started messing in things her plan backfired. Hana's home life was not the best. After her mother died when she was ten, life went downhill. But when she got to school, no matter how many bruises she had, she never let it show. She always smiled.

So of course the whole school outside of Videl's grade knew. But by then even the freshman knew. And all of the friends that she had, except Sharpner and Erasa left her. It wasn't until they had finally made it to their senior year that she actually had more friends. But not many more, because Hana's parties still raged and people were still going.

This was ridiculous! The others would never let him live this down! As quickly as he could he flew to Hana's apartment. He needed to relax before he returned home. He didn't think he could deal with his mother right now. It really didn't help that Sharpner was just a prick and Erasa was trying to jump him. Hana had told him it would most likely be best if he didn't mention her name. Sango said she just wanted to break the brat's nose then turn around and kick Sharpner's ass. Shockingly Usagi, Ren and Kagome agreed. Those three normally avoided fights. Duo, Wufie, Miroku, Inuyasha had all come to the agreement that Sharpner gave all men a bad name. And he had to agree.

Finally he landed on the balcony and opened the glass door before collapsing on the couch. "Ugh." Most of others were spread out on the floor.

"Bad day Go-kun?" Hotaru lifted her head from Duo's lap to look at him.

"You have _no_ idea…" he moaned.

"What happened?" Usagi leaned around the corner of the kitchen.

"I am being blackmailed…."

"WHAT?" Everyone else sat up.

"She's blackmailing me so I'll teach her to fly…" he didn't need to tell him who she was. They knew.

"That lil brat!" Hotaru hissed.

"Can I break her nose now?" Sango asked.

"OOOOHHH! I just wanna CHOP her ugly pigtails off!" Usagi slammed a knife down on the kitchen counter. [A.N Just had to do that :D cuz they were ugly!]

"YEAH!" Ren jumped up.

"Let me do it!" Sango waved her hands.

"Now my lovely Sango, if anyone should do anything it should be Hana." Miroku tried to calm his overzealous girlfriend down.

"Oh stuff it Hentai!"

"I say we all pitch in…" Kagome added her two cents.

"YEAH!" Duo clapped. "Like…die her hair….or or…cut it! NO CUT HER BREAKS!"

"Shut up Maxwell…"

"USAGI WUFIE IS BEING MEAN AGAIN!"

"WUFIE BE NICE OR YOU'RE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH TONIGHT!" She shouted from the kitchen. Everyone laughed at Wufie's face before he started chasing Duo around the apartment.

"I say let the bitch say whatever it is…say what is it that she is blackmailing ya with?" Inuyasha spoke from the other side of Kagome.

"I dunno…it could be anything from Saiyaman to me being the 'Gold Fighter'… then she mentioned dad and him winning a few World Tournaments…"

"Teach her…" They all turned to see Hana standing in the door way smiling.

"Why?"

"Just trust me on this. Maybe it will humble her a bit when she see's that someone out there is better than her and her father and that there is nothing she can do about it." She walked over and sat next to him. "Besides she might actually leave you alone after this."

"Say how was our doctor's appointment Han-chan?" Kagome asked.

"You had a doctor's appointment?" Gohan looked at her confused.

"Yep…uhh it went okay…"she shrugged. "It was just a normal gyno checkup ya know…had ta get my pills an all."

His eyes widened. All the girls "ooooh'd" and the guys all joined him in the wide eyed look. _Those_ pills were important.

"Like I said hun, teach her…see where it goes."

+a few weeks later+

"Leave me alone my ass!" Gohan grumbled as he slammed the door to his house. She hadn't left him alone since he taught her to fly! She had the _nerve _to tell him his powers were just tricks! The look on her face when Goten shot off that ki blast was priceless! Now she was actually being nice! But she wouldn't go away! She knew he was Saiyaman [A.N I dunno if she knew or not…that might have been what she blackmailed him about…I can't remember.] so she was a_lways_ around. He rarely got a chance to see his friends because she followed him like a lost puppy! DAMNIT HE HADN'T GOTTEN LAID IN A FUCKING MONTH!

"How was school Gohan?" His mother asked from the kitchen.

"IT SUCKED!" He slammed the door to his and Goten's room making the house shake. He paced around for a bit. The only good thing about teaching her was that he was able to teach Goten too. It brought him and his little brother closer. The boy was so much like his father Gohan couldn't help but smile. And he had such natural talent. It was shocking that originally his mother had trained him. Maybe she had calmed with age.

PFFFT! She still pitched fits about his life. "Hey Gohan! Are we training today?" Goten popped his head in.

"Not today kiddo…go find Trunks and play."

"KAY!" Goten tore down the hallway yelling to their mother that he was going into town to see Trunks before taking off towards West City.

He needed to get out… there was no party tonight…but some of them could hang out at the park.

He snatched his cell phone out o his satchel bag and dialed Duo's number. "Hey, tell everyone who can to meet at the park. Yeah. Alright. See ya there."

Right as he reached for the door his mother started knocking on it. "Gohan? Sweetie what's wrong? Gohan?"

Shit… he spun on his heels and yanked his window open and jumped out. Taking off he felt like laughing for the first time in days. He loved flying. It made him feel so…free…

"HEY GOHAN!"

Damnit… not her… not now…

"Where are you going? Aren't we supposed to train today?" Videl turned to catch up with him.

"NOT TODAY I'VE GOT STUFF TO DO! BYE!" He sped up knowing that even though she had the hang of it, he had been flying for years and could out run her any day.

TO THE PARK!

+later that night about midnight+

They were all laughing walking down the sidewalk. Everyone was able to make it. Some of them had been a lil late cause of work but that was all good. Right now they were all just enjoying the night air… and having a smoke…

"Kami I feel so much better now…"

"See I told you I had what ya needed man!" Duo threw his arm over Gohan's shoulder. Or tried to, Gohan was taller than the braided man.

He did feel better. Duo always had the right stuff, and he had his woman tucked under his arm. Life almost seemed perfect to him. They all stopped under a street light to talk. When a police car passed by, they hushed and watched it pass before all talking again. Hana snuggled into him and tightened her hold. This was life. Friends…a girlfriend…now all he needed was his dad alive, and Mirai Trunks here and it would be even better.

"Gohan?" They all looked up.

Everyone groaned and stepped into the shadows. Why the fuck did she have to ruin it all? Now he was all tense again. He took one last drag of his cigarette then stamped it out. "Yeah?"

"This is what you had to do? Stand on sidewalk and smoke? I didn't even know you smoked. Who are they?"

"Does it really matter? I told you I had stuff to do and I'm doin that stuff. And maybe I didn't want ya to know that I do kay?" He felt Hana pull at his hand.

"C'mon Go-kun let's go…"

"Look I'll see you later Videl." He waved off handedly at her.

Hana stood up on her tip-toes and whispered in his ear, "I know something that can make you feel even better than what Duo can give you…"

She smiled as she dragged him to her apartment. All he could do was grin, thoughts of Videl were pushed to the back of his mind.

+World Tournament!+

HIS DAD WAS BACK! He couldn't believe it! Even though he was only allowed to come back for a day he still got to see him! Oh he couldn't wait to tell the others. They had always wanted to meet him. Maybe they could today! Oh shit Videl was saying something.

"Who do they think they are? Walking around like they own the place."

Well it was true…the group had this air about them; especially now that his dad was back. Unbeatable…that's what it was. They had this almost unbeatable air about them. Of course the Z fighters could blow any of the people here out of the water.

Vegeta broke the damn machine! Now he won't get to see Goten fight Trunks! That's a fight he really wants to see! That and his dad fight Vegeta! He glared at Videl. Damnit she won't go away! He had seen the others out of the corner of his eye all day. Hana had this nervous air about her. She had been having nightmares recently and told him that she just had a bad feeling that something was going to happen soon. He didn't know what to think.

Finally the line started to move had finally gotten the machine fixed and before too long they were on the way to see the fight. He looked up. Goten and Trunks went Super! Oh shit… Bulma is gunna be piiiiiiiised! Oh I bet dad and Vegeta are loving this! He watched a ki ball go flying over head before it zipped back to where it came from.

That was definitely Trunks.

Every time someone said something about a Saiyajin he would freak. Videl didn't need to know _ANY MORE_ about his life. He wanted her gone after this! He could graduate and focus on being with Hana. As long as he had fighting, food, Hana, his family, and his friends he was good in life.

Videl Got Hurt! And Of course his identity as both Saiyaman and the Golden fighter were known now.

He was trying to get in to see the idiot to see how she was doing. That stupid purple guy wouldn't let him save her! Just because he didn't like her didn't mean he wanted her to get hurt! Stupid ass reporters! [A.N I think he got into see her…]

When he finally gets in all she can do I smile at him. Kami now she thinks he likes her! And Hercule won't stop calling him scrawny! Damnit he couldn't help it that he didn't have the same muscle mass as other Saiyajins! He was a half-breed!

+Off to the fight+ [A.N. I know Videl follows him in the anime, but here she doesn't]

Everyone could only stare at the chaos that had rained on the stadium. The world couldn't stay safe for once could it? But then again…what kind of Saiyajin would he be if he didn't answer the call of war?

Everyone was gathered on the tiled center stage. His mother was saying goodbye to his dad and Goten [she wasn't happy about that part]. Bulma was saying goodbye to Vegeta and Trunks.

Yamcha and Krillin were trying to syke each other out. Piccolo was standing by calmly. And that Kai and his body guard were waiting for them.

"Gohan!" Damnit not the person he wanted to see!

"Gohan you have to come back alive okay? Promise me!" Was she stupid? Kami why would she make him promise that?

He just nodded.

"GOHAN!" That was the voice he wanted to hear!

"Hana?" Videl whispered.

He turned and snatched her up then swung her around. The others followed along behind her. "Gohan…" she sniffled and held on to him tightly or a few moments. She stepped back and smiled a teary smile. "Fight the good fight Gohan….and if you have to…die hard… and take those fuckers with you!" He couldn't help but smile. That is what he needed to hear. Even though she wasn't a fighter, she understood it was in his blood. She knew that he needed to hear the "Come back with your sword or on it" speech.

He looked back one last time as they took off. This was it. This was what he was born for.

+back at the stadium+

"How could you say that to him Hana?" Videl rounded on her.

"Because…he needed to hear it…" she said simply while whipping her face. "And how could you make him promise to come back alive huh? When that is prolly one of the most unlikely things! With people like them Videl, you can't say come back alive! You have to tell them fight hard, die hard! Fight for freedom or die trying!"

"That's how Saiyajins are…"Bulma whispered as she hugged a crying Chichi. "We can't expect them to always come back. They go to a fight knowing that this one might be their last. It's the thrill from that thought that makes the fight so appealing to them."

"Yes we want them to come back…" Chichi spoke up through her tears. "But we can't make them promise that. Because it will distract them…they need to focus on the fight in front of them…" She looked at Hana and smiled. "It's something that took me years to understand… you can't make them promise to live…just like you can't keep them from fighting…Sayajins live to fight…you have to make them promise to _fight_ or _die fighting_…to die in battle is the highest honor for a Saiyajin." She turned to look at Videl. "You cannot ask of them anymore. No matter how I may act… I wouldn't have Goku or my sons any other way…"

+later+

He was lying on the ground trying to breathe. It was a lost cause. But he had to make it back to Hana. The whole time all he could think about was making it back to her. He wanted to make it back to her anyways… but something just told him he _HAD _to make it back to her. He couldn't die. Not here…not now. Something just told him he couldn't leave her alone. He didn't need to leave her alone. The edge of his sight was going dark. He wasn't gunna make it…

"Ha…na…."

The next thing he knew he was waking up at the lookout. He was up and looking for Hana. He had to find her. Where was she? Videl was here! Where is Hana?

"She's lying down Gohan… she collapsed and started crying out of nowhere…" Roshi spoke next to him.

He closed his eyes and searched for her ki. Once again he noticed something was off about it. He couldn't place it, but right now he didn't care. He took off down a hall and towards where she and the others were.

He burst through the door and just stood in the door way looking at her being comforted by his mother.

"Hana…"

"GOHAN!"

Once again he was fighting a useless fight. But he had to try! He couldn't let Buu absorb him! He still had no idea what was wrong with Hana. And _something_ in him was telling him he _had_ to get back to her. But he couldn't move… all he could hope was that somehow…some way… his dad could convince Vegeta to help him…he closed his eyes and dreamed of things he would never get to see.

**********During this time some very funny things happen with Vegetto************* [A.N. Here's where it starts to look like one of my normal fanfics]

He felt like he was drowning. He couldn't breathe! His lungs begged for air. And suddenly he could breath. And the bright lights of the world came rushing to him. The others were all around him. They did it! As much as he could get out of everyone… his dad did the Spirit Bomb and made everyone on Earth think it was for Hercule…damnit they never get the credit!

Hana pushed by Videl and crashed into him and gave him a heart stopping kiss. And the rest of the gang all tackled them.

"Gohan has a girlfriend?"

"Yes Kakorrot they've been together since the boy was fifteen."

"Really? Wow!"

Vegeta just shook his head.

"DUDE! YOUR DAD IS AWSOME! ALL OF YALL ARE AWSOME!" Duo jumped up and down with Sango and Miroku.

"YEAH!" Ren and Usagi yelled.

"Why you act like you're nothing I have no idea." Wufie shook his head. "We all saw what you did at the tournament and fighting that thing."

"You were great…" Hana whispered.

"But I…"

"Hush… you did your best! And that's exactly what was asked of you!" Hana pinched his arm.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew Hana?" Videl spoke up finally. She sounded sad.

"Every party has a pooper, that's why we invited you. Party pooper, party pooper…" Duo mumbled.

"Why does it matter onna? So he knows her? Get over it." Good ol' Vegeta. You can always count on him for a snide comment.

"It doesn't matter." Hana rolled her eyes and walked off.

"It matters because Videl hates Hana." Usagi spoke up.

"Hates her?" Goku titled his head. "She doesn't seem like the type of girl to have people hate her!"

"She normally doesn't. But Videl and her friends do."

"It started when during our junior year. Videl was a freshman. And much like her father had an unfounded ego. Hana by that time was well known and mostly well liked. One day our gym teacher decided to do martial arts for some kami forsaken reason. And in a stroke of luck Hana beat her." Ren added.

"Hana is a natural athlete." Sango smiled. "She's played many sports since I've known her and has always excelled at them."

They spent the next few days relaxing and partying then things slowly went back to normal. Well okay so school was beginning to get annoying as hell. But the year would soon be over for him. And a surprise visitor stopped by! Mirai Trunks said he was there to stay for good! He and Ren seemed to be hitting it off. He had also found out what it was that was telling him he had to get back to Hana. Yamcha had made a remark that his ki seemed to cling to her even when he wasn't around. That's when they all got a little lesson from Vegeta in Saiyajin mating. Apparently there is a process to it. While it wasn't a complicated process, Vegeta said that during the mating the ki of the individuals meshes. Basically they mark each other, with their ki. So he had instinctually marked her as his. Giving him a reason and urgency to get back.

Mirai visited his school once and only once. Erasa had dropped her attention loving of Gohan and turned to the poor lavender haired demi saiyajin from the future. He couldn't help but laugh at it really. He did feel sorry for his friend. He really did.

Gohan looked down at his watch and smiled. There was a party tonight. It would be Mirai's first party with them and he couldn't wait to see his normally serious friend completely fucking faded.

Gohan sat on the couch watching his wide eyed friend. He should have warned him that though Ren looked sweet and innocent…she was far from it. The pinkett was currently doing a striptease on the table in front of all of them.

Hana jumped on the table with two double shots filled with something and stuffed one down Ren's bra and another down hers.

"WOOOOO!" Duo cheered.

"DO IT! DO IT!" Inuyasha and Miroku pumped their fists in the air. The crowd around them started cheering and Gohan just shrugged and leaned in. Taking hold of the shot glass with his mouth he snatched it out and tilted his head back before slamming it on the table. He looked at Mirai who had a sour look on his face and was being slapped on the back by Duo. The shot glass on the table.

"Welcome to the group man!"

The party continued with more body shots for Mirai's initiation into the group. Said purple haired wonder disappeared with Ren half way through the party. And Gohan found himself stumbling into a nearby room with Hana trying not to totally destroy the room or her clothes.

+With Gohan and Hana+

They were lying down on a bed somewhere in the Capsule Corp. How they had gotten there he didn't remember. He could have sworn the room they had gone into had been where the party was…

Hana looked at him bit her lip. "Ya know my doctor's appointment?"

He nodded.

"Well…did you wonder why I hadn't been drinking or smoking?" she looked up at him with wide brown eyes.

He nodded again. He had an idea where she was going with this…but he didn't wanna guess wrong.

"Gohan…" she started. "I'm pregnant."

"R-REALLY?" She nodded.

He laughed and held her tightly then quickly let go. He got it now…

"Gohan I'm pregnant! Not breakable!" She laughed.

"That's what it was…"

"Huh?"

"I think…I think I already knew…"

"What?"

"The whole time we were fighting Buu… I just kept thinking that I had to get back to you…I mean I wanted to get back to you…but I just felt like I had to…I _needed _to." He smiled as he held her flush against him. "Now I know why…"

"I had wanted to tell you after the tournament…but never got the chance." She yawned.

"Well now I know…how about some lunch?" He crawled off the bed and pulled his clothes on.

"M'kay…lemme get dressed…" she said lazely. "I'll see you in the kitchen…"

He laughed and walked towards where the others were. He couldn't stop grinning. And his grin just got even wider the closer he got to the others.

"Hmmm…" Krillin looked at Gohan thoughtfully. "I know that smile…you just found out one of the best things a man can ever hear…didn't you?" Gohan just grinned wider.

"What? What is it?" Goku was confused. Everyone was looking at him now.

"Yeah…yeah I did."

"Well?" Mirai Trunks waved his hands about.

"Don't keep us waitin man! We wanna know too!" Duo shouted from the other side of the room.

He looked at everyone and smiled. "I'm gunna be a dad…"

*************this is hana's pov************

Hana whistled as she walked down the corridor. This was crazy…she was gunna be a mom…and Gohan was the dad…damn she still couldn't believe it! She frowned suddenly. The only issue she would have to deal with was Videl. The girl seemed to have gotten attached to Gohan. Well she had better think twice before she touched Gohan! Somehow Hana had managed to _finally_ get Chichi to like her. She would be damned if Videl ruined things! She stopped at a corner as she heard two people talking.

"Hey Gohan I was wondering if you would like to.."

"Videl I said no okay? I know you've heard about Hana being pregnant. So no. Mom and Bulma are already planning a wedding." He sounded so tired…oh that little brat had him wound up again!

"I thought your mom didn't like her…" snooty little brat.

"Even if she didn't Videl there would be nothing she could do about it! She's my mate Videl! And she's pregnant with my child. Look I'm sorry you got the idea that I liked you… I don't know how you came to that conclusion but I don't kay? I've been with Hana for three years now and I plan on being with her for the rest of our lives. So stop asking." Oh he was about to blow up!

"But Gohan…" she whined.

"Would you just shut the fuck up already? Shit!" Mirai Trunks finally shouted making everyone look at him. Wow…

"I thought you were supposed to be shy…" Ren asked looking at him.

"That got thrown out the window last night…" He mumbled and blushed.

"He is his father's son…" Bulma looked up from making plans with Chichi.

Videl didn't look like she was going to stop her begging any time soon. It was really starting to piss her off. Taking a page out of Chichi's book she snatched her bokken from nowhere and marched out into the open. As she neared the others she could see their eyes widen and Gohan didn't know what to think. She reared back and cracked it on Videl's side.

"I've sat back and watched this long enough you little spoiled bitch!" Gohan snatched her up making her drop her bokken. She kicked and screamed. "If you _EVER_ try that shit again I'll break your bratty little face!"

Duo , Miroku, and Inuyasha were rolling on the ground.

"HAHA THE KENDO QUEEN LIVES!"

Trunks perked up. "Kendo Queen?"

"Oh yeah Hana was like the Kendo Queen of Orange Star Junior High and High school." Ren laughed.

"That's how I met her." Wufie finally spoke. "She was the first onna to give me a run for my money."

Bulma looked up and shook her head. "I forgot to tell you one thing about Saiyajins Videl… they don't choose weak mates…" Hana's brown eyes flashed furiously. "They need someone to balance them out in a way…"

"As the saying goes." Chichi added. "Behind every strong man…is a strong woman."

"That or an insanely scary one…" Duo whispered.

"What was that Duo?"

"Nothing Chichi-san!"

"ARRRRGHH! YOU'RE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN GOHAAAAAN!"

"Push Mrs. Son! Just a little bit longer!" The doctor pleaded. Ever since the Son family had arrived it had been a circus in the Hospital. They were notorious already for the many visits they had made! Now they added an even more insane woman to the family! It didn't help that everyone that came around them was bound to be just insane. He prayed to whatever kami might exist out there that this family never had another child!

"YOU ARE SO FUCKING DEEEEAAAAAAD!" Hana screamed as she gripped the rails on her hospital bed.

"That's it Mrs. Son! Just one more push!" The sooner the better he thought.

With one last scream and push, the newest member of the Son family was brought into the world. He had his mother's red hair and of course a tail. When he was handed off to his mother all she could do was smile.

"Look Gohan, you finally got your son."

"I wanna see! I wanna see!" a little red head cried.

"Me too! Me too!" a small girl with black pigtails jumped up and down.

"MOOOOVEE I WANNA SEEE!" the red head pushed her sister.

"No meeeee!" she pushed back.

"Kai! Rai! Stop it!" Gohan grabbed them by their shirts and held them apart. Oh what an exciting life he had…He had been teased relentlessly when his first two children turned out to be girls. He didn't mind. He loved his little girls. But there was never a dull moment with the twins. Especially when they first met Videl. Kami she never got the hint. Even after the wedding and the birth of his daughters. She hadn't bothered him since Hana had once again beaten her with her bokken. But then one day she just appeared at Capsule Corp while Kai, Rai and the rest of the group's children were playing out front. Goten and the younger Trunks who had been watching them had been ready to bodily through her off the property when his daughters beat them too it. They told her if she ever thought of trying to break their mommy and daddy apart again they would make her regret it, pulling out their own little bokkens and chasing her down the road.

"What's his name mommy?"

"Yeah what's his name?"

"Hmmm…" Hana looked down at her little boy and his eyes fluttered open. [A.N I know when a baby is born their eye color does not stay the same. But this is my story.] His eyes were black with a burst of green in the middle.

"Takai…"

"I LIKE IT!" Rai smiled.

"YEAH ME TOO!" Kai agreed.

"HEY I LIKED IT FIRST!"

"SO!"

He was about to do something about them when Goten and Trunks came in.

"Having issues?"

"Uncle Goten! Uncle Trunks!" both girls shouted and tackled their favorite uncles.

"Please…entertain them…." He groaned.

"Hey look it's the stalker lady!" Kai pointed out the door.

"Oh for the love of…Give the fuck up already!" Gohan shouted.

"GET HER!" Kai pointed.

"YEAH!" Rai pulled out her bokken and ran after the screaming Videl along with her sister.

"Well at least we are never short of entertainment when she comes around…" Goku popped his head in.

"I'd file a restraining order…but they really don't work…"Hana mumbled.

"Who cares Hana… Kai and Rai will keep her away… let's just enjoy having Takai…"

"Alright." She smiled up at him.

!$%^&*()_+)(*&^%$#$%^&*()_+)(I*U&Y^%$$%^&*()_+)(*&^%$#$%^&*()_+)(*&^%

Uzume: As I said up-top… I didn't really like how this turned out…one day I might get a rush of inspiration and fix it…but I just couldn't do any more with it…so please be gentle

.


End file.
